umbrellafandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Wiki
Welcome to the Umbrella Wiki During the year of 1512, the legend of the world most dangerous man walk the shadows of Moonite City with a past killing of an ocean of blood following its trail. From the rumors of the dirt scum in history to the most admirable figures of the world the name Arkana is fear from every corner of the world in every nation. Some of the most famous rumors are his demon eyes that kill with just sight, or his sword hidden by an umbrella is the hand of Satan itself. Arkana is named in every country as a world class treat a walking demon with no reason to kill or no life to live. People fear the sound of his name as if he is the devil himself. But of course not many people dear question his power. The gods of Empirist the mortal savers turn their back of his existence because it is told his power had risen farther then gods there selves. The government announce that Arkana is the world most dangerous man and that all force must approach him with extreme caution. Characters List ---- Demon Grunts Members ---- * Arkana Asuma Avon * Genje Vale * Espio Grim ---- Black Mafia Members ---- * Lue Raven * Near Raven * Duke Raven ---- Unknowns Members ---- * Horizo Rein * Arris Dice * Effin Gale * Zinc Grim ---- Anti <3 ---- ---- Arch Devils ---- ---- Gods ---- * Romanus * Phyrus ---- Demi Gods ---- * Phyris * Goris * Ninis * Oteris ---- Team Phyris ---- * Alex Vale * Rico Vale * Ansem Odem ---- Mercenaries ---- * Dracster Sagas ---- D.E.V.I.L saga D.E.V.I.L is an acronym for Dark Empire Vassal Is Living. It's the first saga of the Umbrella and the history of Arcana Asuma Avon. He portrays as the main character of the Saga and the root of the story. Being the successor of his father devious deeds Arkana followed into the Demon Grunts commands of assassination as more perfect than they imagine. Seeing that the young Arkana skills grow to swiftly then predicted they turn to a plan to kill off him. The mission was a success. Or so they thought out of the depths of hell Arcana W.I.L.L power grew and his path of destruction begins. Arkana came back to get vengeance of the same society he worth ship with his newly find powers of W.I.L.L power, with blood on his hands by the people that control him killing was second nature to him. He forge a sword with the same essences of demons that once ruled their land long ago. When the Demon Grunts members start dropping they sent out there strongest members to find the cause of their blood shed. But when they found out who it was, it was too late. Being that the Demon Grunts was apart of a crime organization the Prime Nomads, Arcana vengeance fell to their feet too. After each killing the fear of the streets start to know his name. Arcana the D.E.V.I.L reincarnated is born. Category:Browse